


Try New Things?

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Dan and Phil’s first Gotcha-Day with their son, James. Lots of cake is eaten and presents are given. Phil realizes that he’s really quite happy where he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try New Things?

It’s been one whole year since Dan and Phil had adopted their first son, James. Phil can’t really comprehend that they’d been parents for that amount of time, and that’s a perfect time for Dan to say some sort of sassy comment about Phil being an “old man”. His mind wanders back to this time last year, when they had finally gotten a call from the adoption agency, saying that James was ready to be picked up and taken home. He and Phil had spent months decorating their spare room for their little person to come and live with them, and Dan couldn’t have been happier what they had met him for the first time.

It’s half six, and Dan can’t fall back to sleep, he’s too excited. He and Phil had been up all night getting things ready for James’ ‘gotcha day’. Wrapping presents, hanging up the “happy birthday, James!” banner that Dan had thread himself. The batch of cupcakes that Phil had baked last night were sitting in the fridge, with one very special one iced with green frosting, just for James.

Dan feels Phil rustling next to him, and he turns around to say good morning. Phil smiles, rubbing his eyes, remembering what the date was. He reaches for his glasses, unfolding them and pushing them up against his nose. Little murmurs of “are you excited?” and “should we go wake him up?” are exchanged, and they both giggle at how they’re more excited about their sons gotcha day than he probably is.

Nodding to each other, they both get out of bed and start to head down the hallway, Phil grabbing their vlog camera on the way. Dan starts to tiptoe, not wanting to ruin the surprise. The presents are safely tucked under their bed, and Dan really can’t wait to see how happy their son is when he sees them.

Opening the door to James’ room, Phil turns on the camera. The light blue walls look calming as the six AM sunshine bounces off them, making the room look gentle and welcoming. Toys scattered around the floor, both men dodging, trying not to step on them, not wanting to wake the sleeping toddler in the room.Making their way over to the little boy, Dan sits down on one side of the small bed, as Phil kneels down next to it.

“1, 2,3” They both murmur to each other, trying to be as quiet as possible.

“Good Morning!” They whisper , not wanting to scare the boy. They smile as the little boy’s eye’s begin to open, Dan bringing his hand up to James head, sweeping his dark brown hair away from his face. James giggles, bringing his tiny hands up to rub his eyes, and tries to stifle a yawn.

“Happy Gotcha Day!” Dan says, leaning down to blow a raspberry on James’ stomach, loud, sleepy giggles erupting from the happy boy. Phil smiles behind the camera, remembering the cupcakes in the fridge. He turns the camera off for the moment, telling Dan that he’s going to go set up the cupcakes. Dan nods, turning back to his still-giggling son.

Phil heads out the door, still dodging the scattered legos on the floor. Walking into the kitchen, he pulls out the cupcake display from the fridge. Snapping a quick picture of it to tweet later, he takes out a plate and puts the cupcake that says “James” on it in green icing (Dan insisted that he did it, even though James couldn’t read yet).

Bringing it out into the lounge to put it on the dining table, he looks around the room. The decorations that he and Dan had put up just after they had put James’ to bed last night were still hanging, Phil smiling at their ‘bit too over the top’ celebration for their son. Putting the cupcake down, he runs back to their room to grab the presents. Half way down the hall, he stops at James’ closed bedroom door. He can hear muffled giggles and squeals of joy, and Dan’s loud laugh. Smiling at how much joy his little family could bring him, continues down the corridor.

When Phil gets back to the lounge, presents in hand, James’ is already sitting on Dan’s lap at the dining table, the little boy eyeing the cupcake set out for him. Phil smiles, putting the presents down on the sofa for the time being. Sitting down next to the two of them, he notices that Dan has put James in a shirt that Phil’s parents had bought for him just the other day. It says “Dad’s number 1” on the front, in red letters. Phil chuckles at the little gesture, reaching for the camera.

“Okay, are we all ready James?” Phil asks, pointing the camera at his husband and son. The little boy says a quick little ‘yes!’ as his tiny hands make grabbing motions towards the cupcake on the table.

“Oh, is this what you’re looking for?” Phil teases, holding the cupcake for the camera to see. James nods his head, his hair falling back into his eyes. Phil giggles and sets the bowl in front of him. Just before the little boy digs his hands into the desert, Dan yells “wa-wait wait!”

Phil points the camera up at him and James’ head turns to look at his father, clearly annoyed that he interrupted the boys feast. “The sparkler! and we have to sing!” Dan pulls a silly face, laughing at how excited and rushed they feel.

Phil jumps up, running to the kitchen, handing the camera to Dan on the way. Meanwhile Phil is rummaging through the kitchen drawers, looking for matches to light the sparkler for the cupcake, mentally kicking himself for forgetting it, Dan picks up the camera, flipping it to the front camera.

Pointing it at James and himself, he shakes his head in a joking way, James mimicking him. James crosses his arms across his chest, shaking his head, saying “silly papa”. Dan laughs, repeating what James had said.

Phil runs back into the room, yelling “I’ve got it!”, jokingly panting, making James giggle again. He lights the sparkler and sticks in into the cake, James’ face lighting up in awe of the magic of the sparkler. Dan starts to countdown, wrapping his arms around the little boy on his lap.

They sing the modified version of the “Happy Birthday” song, replacing ‘birthday’ with ‘gotcha day’. James giggles and claps throughout the whole thing, both of the men realising that this tiny bundle of joy is one of the best things that has ever happened to them. They finish singing, and Dan pulls the sparkler out, laying it on the table.

“Now can I eat it?” James says excitedly, looking up at Phil and the camera with wide eyes.

Dan says “Go for it, Buddy” and that’s all it takes. James’ hands fly straight to the cupcake, taking a chunk of it and bringing it up to his mouth. They all start to laugh, Phil making a comment about how he’s “Just like his father” and Dan agrees playfully, too happy to reply with a snarky comment. Phil puts down the camera, letting James finish his cupcake before they move onto presents.

No less than two minutes later and much to his parent’s disbelief, James has eaten the whole cupcake. Phil laughs at his three year old’s appetite of a giant and scoots his chair closer to the boy, grabbing a wet wipe as he tries to clean his squirming son’s face. Dan smiles, picking James up and placing him on the patterned rug of the lounge, figuring that he was going to make quite a bit of mess while he opens his presents.

Grabbing the presents from the sofa and hiding them behind his back, Phil turns the camera back on. “Okay, James, pick a hand.” Dan sticks out both of his hands in front of James, the little boy a bit confused about what was happening. Either way, he pointed at Dan’s left hand, and Phil smiles. Dan grabs his present from behind Phil’s back, and the little boy’s eyes light up with joy.

“Is that mine?” James asks, pointing at the nicely wrapped present in Dan’s hands. “Sure is, wanna open it?” Phil says from behind the camera, giggling as the boys hands go straight to his mouth, nodding and giggling at what Phil had said. “This one’s from Daddy” Phil says as Dan hands him the present. James starts to tear at the paper eagerly, revealing a boxed pikachu plushie that Dan had bought for him a few days back.

James starts to squeal happily, bouncing up and down on his knees. They’d both gotten their son into Pokemon over the past year, James becoming infatuated with it, so much that they both had to pull out all of their old Pokemon cards from when they were kids to show them to him.

James stands up, wobbling a little bit from the excitement, and waddles over to Dan, engulfing him in a hug, whispering a little ‘Thank you’ into his neck. Dan hugs back, overjoyed at how happy the boy is about the present.

“We have one more, from Papa” Dan says, rubbing James back as he falls into Dan’s lap. Turning around to face Phil and the camera, James puts his hands in his lap, waiting patiently for Phil to hand him the gift.

Ever since they had adopted James, he had expressed an interest in dolls, particularly barbies. Neither Dan nor Phil had any problems with that, as they didn’t really believe that there were gender roles on the sort of toys that their son could play with. They had began to buy him barbies, and he had seemed to really love them, the only thing is that they were a bit afraid of what some ignorant people on the internet would say. But it was 2015, and James is their son, and they’ll help him through anything.

Phil takes the present from behind his back, and hands it to James. Tearing the paper again, seeing the face of the doll through the clear box, James starts to smile. Ripping the rest of the paper off, he holds the box in his hands, Dan explaining which collection it was from. James starts to fidget excitedly as his father talks, and Phil couldn’t be happier.

After James gives a full review of his new toys to the people of the internet, Phil shuts off the camera and starts to clean up the wrapping paper. Dan sits James down in front of the television, putting on an episode of Pokemon that they had been watching last night.

After clearing away most of the mess from the mini-party that they had, Phil starts to walk over to where Dan was sitting on the sofa, and takes the place next to him, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist, cuddling into his chest.

“I’m tired already” Phil chuckles, looking up at his husband. Dan starts to explain what they’ve got planned for the day, and Phil sighs in content, staring at their little son sitting indian style on the floor, his big, green eyes transfixed on the television in front of him. He’s clutching his pikachu plushie that Dan got out of the box for him, and his new Barbie is sitting next to him as if she’s watching the episode, too.

Phil reaches over Dan to grab the camera, murmuring something about finishing the vlog for the morning. He turns the camera on and flips it to James.

“Wanna go see Nana and Grandpa today, James? I think they have a present for you, too” Phil says. His parents had called him last night to invite them all over to lunch for James’ birthday, and Phil agreed, as they really didn’t have any plans for the day, anyway, and Phil’s parents adored James.

James turns around, his eyes finding the camera and nodding, smiling at what Phil had said. Two seconds later, a loud noise comes from the television and James clutches his plushie harder, his gaze finding it’s way back to the excitement on the television.

Phil flipped the camera around so it was facing him and Dan. They both giggle at James’ little, funny actions, Phil leaning into Dan’s chest, happily sighing.

“Try new things?” Phil says, looking up at Dan, waiting for him to repeat the side channel catch phrase that Phil ended his videos with. Dan opens his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a little voice behind the camera. Phil turns the camera around again to face James, who was now standing next the the sofa, clutching onto his father’s pajama pants.

“I wanna say it, too!” James says, huffing, as if his parent’s had forgotten about him. Dan pulls James into his lap as Phil turns the camera to face them all once more. Dan starts to count down again as they all say; “Try new things!” ending James’ ‘gotcha day’ vlog.


End file.
